


rum punch recreation

by jessequicksters



Series: dim sum drabbles [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: (for the prompt: the witcher, neighbours)Geralt appears on Jaskier's doorstep, bottle of Echo Falls in hand, party well underway.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: dim sum drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: dim sum drabbles





	rum punch recreation

“Rum punch?” Jaskier leans by the doorframe, a train of people pushing past him to throw up in the garden next to the gnomes. Fabulous start.

It only takes Jaskier another two seconds to realize that he’s spilled the punch all over his next-door neighbor, Geralt.

He frowns.

His big, god-awfully grumpy, emphasis on _big_ , beautiful, freelancer neighbor, Geralt. Jaskier never really found out what he does, mostly because he only talks in single words or expressive hums.

A coin flips in his head: _word or hum, hum or word—_

“Hmm.”

It was the safer option most of the time.

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll clean that up for you,” Jaskier splutters out eventually. He’s really not drunk, at least, not enough to have had lost his ability to string together a sentence, or a song. Maybe Geralt would like to hear a song?

It wasn't like he had a shortage of songs about Geralt. Songs about Geralt seem to be the only thing Jaskier sings about these days. His flatmates tell him that everyone on the block has probably memorized the colour of Geralt's eyes, hair, the warmth of his skin, and the things they do in Jaskier's dreams.

Truth be told, he’s been kind of hoping that Geralt would hear him sing; the dream is to serenade the man one day, when he’s bought a pair of clothes nice enough to pitch up at his house in, flowers in hand, maybe also a bottle of wine or liquor.

“It’s fine,” Geralt says. He doesn’t move.

Jaskier had been expecting something along the lines of a telling off for the party gone out of hand, but it doesn’t come. Big, beautiful and platinum blonde, is just standing there.

And that’s when Jaskier sees it.

Geralt is holding a bottle of wine in his hand. A real, strawberry pink bottle of Echo Falls—good _god_ , the man needs help, the man needs to be introduced to a shelf of finer things, even if said finer things belong to his flatmates and not him. Jaskier considers inviting him in, until it hits him:

Geralt wants to come in.

The strobing lights flash on Geralt’s face, turning visibly sour. Jaskier steps back, remembering his manners, gesturing a hand out to invite his neighbor in.

“The night is young,” Jaskier says. “We have food, alcohol and the devil’s lettuce.”

Geralt steps forward, awkwardly lifting up the bottle and putting on a cautious smile, “And good music, I hope?”

Jaskier laughs, flushing red as a berry, “Yes. Yes, I’ve got quite the selection for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> written as part of a quarantine fic challenge with [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea)


End file.
